This invention relates to a device and its use for carrying and changing the position of a heavy article. In particular, this invention relates to a device used for lifting a cylindrical container such as a bottled water container and inverting it to a position of use on a dispenser-cooler.
The increased popularity of bottled water is well known. Given environmental concerns and the like, the use of bottled water has increased both in residential and business locations. Typically, bottled water containers are cylindrical vessels weighing over 40 pounds. They are awkward and heavy. In use, a bottle of water is taken from a storage position where it sits upright, moved, that is, carried, by an individual to the location where the dispenser is positioned and then lifted and inverted so that the bottle is placed, bottom side up, onto the water dispenser. The effort involved in lifting and inverting over 40 pounds of water is difficult for many in the population, women, children and elderly people.
This problem of moving the container and changing its orientation has existed within the art and a number of proposals have been suggested. To date none have solved the problem with a workable device.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,965,726 provides a rudimentary device for carrying large size bottles and the like. A more contemporary solution to the problem directed to bottled water containers is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,438. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,438, a rigid yoke mechanism is placed around the bottle. It is secured by means of a cinch strap. The yoke has two arms at opposite sides of the bottle, one for the use of each individual.
In operation, the bottle is positioned in the yoke member and the strap is drawn tightly. Two individuals grasp the unit, lifting at each side and carry the bottle to the dispenser. The bottle is then rotated about the handles, so that the unit can be inverted and placed over the dispenser. The handles are positioned on the yoke substantially through the center of gravity of the bottle when filled to aid in the inversion process. While U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,438 defines one technique of solving the problem, it is expensive, bulky and preferably requires more than one individual.